


soft, in his own way

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mephisto can be gentle, in a way.
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Mephisto Pheles
Kudos: 31





	soft, in his own way

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for a friend!

“Come now, Yukio, you need to relax.”

“And I’m supposed to just let you?”

“Yes.”

Yukio sighed out softly through his nose and looked up at Mephisto, the older demon smiling down at him cattily. 

“Fine, whatever, I doubt it’ll help anyway. That’s more Rin’s strong suit.” 

Yukio allowed himself to be led out of the hall and into the demon’s office, frowning only a little when the door locked behind them.

“Wouldn’t want anyone to find out about this, right? Now, down on your knees.” 

Yukio did as he was asked, sinking to his knees, blue eyes on Mephisto’s face in a misplaced show of dominance. 

Mephisto dropped a gloved hand on Yukio’s head and lowered him onto all fours, hand sliding down his back and stopping at the small of it. 

“You’re so tense.” The older demon purred, green eyes taking in the way Yukio seemed to melt a little when he rubbed his hand up and down his back slowly, a gentle repeated motion. 

“There you go..” Mephisto laughed softly when Yukio pushed his nose against the supple leather of his boot.

“Oh, you’re so much easier than I thought you’d be. And there you were, not even moments ago, complaining.”

Yukio grumbled something unintelligible but Mephisto elected to ignore it, after all, it’d be no good to punish him while he was trying to help him. 

“Just relax, come on..” Mephisto waved his hand, feeling that snapping would be too harsh and sudden of a noise, and his jacket disappeared along with Yukio’s clothes. 

The half-demon startled only to Mephisto to hurriedly soothe him.

“Up, up, to your feet.” 

Yukio did as he was ordered, warm and heavy in a way that he wasn’t usually, even if he  _ was  _ the one bottoming. He gave Mephisto a searching look but the demon just smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair. 

“I’m helping, let me help.”

He guided them over to his desk chair and Mephisto sat in it, carefully lowering Yukio to his knees, smiling and pressing kisses to his cheeks and forehead.

He hovered over his mouth, long enough to draw a slight whine from the younger demon’s throat before he leaned in and kissed him firmly.

The nineteen year old practically melted into his arms, hands gripping Mephisto’s arms loosely.

“Let’s put that pretty mouth to use. You won’t have to think like this, it’ll all be so easy for you.” 

Yukio nodded, eyes partially lidded, pupils blown wide, only a thin ring of blue visible. 

“There, there..” Mephisto unzipped his pants and Yukio’s eyes fell to his lap before looking back up at him.

With a nod, Yukio opened his mouth to press small licks and kisses to the underside of his cock, eyes closed as he did so.

Mephisto watched him, taking in this flush that ran down his cheeks to his chest and he plucked the lopsided glasses from his face, spreading his legs a little more before he ran a hand down the back of Yukio’s neck. 

His fingers soothed up his scalp for a moment before pressing down on his head. 

Yukio whimpered slightly when the grip tightened just slightly, his now uncovered eyes flickering up to Mephisto who smiled at him softly before pressing the tip of his boot lightly to the underside of Yukio’s, sighing out softly when the vibrations of his soft and sudden moans ran down the length of him. 

“Yes, good boy, Yukio, just let me..” He rocked his hips up, careful not to press too deep into his throat, barely scraping his teeth as he did so, but he didn’t particularly mind it.

He knew how to be quite careful and he was more than aware that even with that glazed and dreamy look that Yukio was giving him as he used his mouth, that he was well aware of how to keep his teeth from seriously harming the other. 

Yukio’s hands grasped Mephisto’s legs as he rocked his hips up towards him, pleased little moans and sighs leaving him as the pleasure formed a warm buzz beneath his flushed skin.

His head was light and airy and he felt safe in the little space between Mephisto’s legs. 

The hands in his hair only added to that feeling, firm and guiding with him as he settled into the repeated motion of Mephisto fucking up into his mouth.

The pace that had been set wasn’t a fast one, but it wasn’t slow either, just enough to keep both of them interested while keeping their orgasms on a distant horizon.

Time moved funny for Yukio, like molasses, slow and thick, but not unwelcome. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in weeks, a very distinct lack of heaviness in tension that he reveled in. 

Mephisto chanced another glance down to see that Yukio had stopped rutting against his boot and was simply taking the extremely gentle face-fucking, his relaxed state allowing Mephisto to slip deeper and deeper down his throat without fear of a gag reflex, though he still paid attention to his reactions.

Closing his eyes, Mephisto upped the pace a little, gasping softly to himself when he found himself to be closer than he’d thought he’d get with such a gentle session, though he didn’t particularly mind it. 

“Ah.. fuck..” Yukio blearily blinked his eyes open to see Mephisto watching him, eyes slipping closed as his hand seemed to subconsciously tighten into his hair.

Yukio’s eyes pressed closed even Mephisto pressed deep into his mouth, hips stuttering up as he came, watching the other work to swallow what he could do before he pulled away and rested his head on Mephisto’s thigh.

“Good boy, such a good boy.” Mephisto praised, hand stroking through Yukio’s hair in his post-coital haze.

“Do you want to cum?” He asked softly, blue eyes peeking up at him.

“Not.. I think?” 

“Go on,” Mephisto encouraged softly. “You earned it.”

Yukio nodded and sat up, draping his arms around Mephisto’s waist as he managed to manipulate the awkward angle and rut against the bottom of Mephisto’s (thankfully clean, his magic was a wonder worker) boot, moaning and panting out his approval of the rough texture that was steadily being slicked with how much he was leaking. 

It didn’t take long until Yukio came, panting loudly and arching his back, hips rocking in aborted thrusts as he relaxed down into Mephisto’s nap, sniffling.

The elder demon smiled, pleased, as he once again began to gently pet the boy in his lap.

“Such a good boy.” 

  
  



End file.
